marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Drain (Watcher Character)
BRAIN DRAIN Werner Schmidt public Brain Drain was a Nazi scientist during World War II who helped create Master Man. He was later injured during the crash of an alien vessel. Unable to repair his body, his brain was transplanted into a robotic body. Using the alien's technology, Schmidt was able to develop psionic abilities allowing him to control others. He used his newfound powers to send his alien saviors to battle the Invaders. He later appeared leading a group of villains (U-Man, Master Man and Sky Shark) in battle against the Liberty Legion. With the intervention of a time-traveling Thing, Brain Drain was defeated but managed to escape. After the fall of the Reich he escaped alongside Baron Blood and clashed with Dominic Fortune. Trapped under a mountain of snow in Switzerland he contemplated his past actions and renounced his Nazi ways for a time. Eventually, he was able to take control of a nearby skier and free himself. He recovered and was able to engineer his arrival at the first Pan-European Conference on Super-Human Affairs (sponsored by Alpha Flight). There, he attempted to create chaos by implanting a psionic command in the minds of various superhuman delegates to kill the leaders of their country. He confronted Alpha Flight and ordered them to stand helplessly. Unfortunately for him he did not notice Aurora shift into her Jeanne-Marie personality who was free of his psionic hold. She grabbed his container and threw him far away, breaking his hold. Alpha Flight then embarked to stop the various delegates from killing their leaders. Brain Drain considered himself a failure but the Master of the World saw great potential and recruited him to be a member of his new Omega Flight, where he obtained a new and updated robotic body. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Axi-Tun Technology, Brain In A Jar, (Ex-)Nazi Scientist Power Sets AXI-TUN PSIONIC TRAINING Mind Control D8, Psychic Resistance D8, Telepathy D8 SFX: Implanted Command. Step up or double a Axi-Tun Psionic Training power on an action. If action fails, take mental stress equal to your second-highest rolling die. SFX: Psionic Hold. When using Mind Control to inflict mental complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Axi-Tun Psionic Training. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Axi-Tun Psionic Training. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Axi-Tun Psionic Training until trauma is recovered. ROBOTIC BODY Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or kinetic based attacks. SFX: Immunity. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne poisons or toxins, fatigue, or lack of breathable air. Limit: Malfunction. Change a Robotic Body power into a complication to step up lowest die in the doom pool or add D6 doom die. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Short Circuit. Step up stress from electromagnetic effects or shutdown a Robotic Body power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Recover during a transition scene. Specialties Cosmic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: German Characters Category: Nazi Category: ICON Category: Omega Flight